Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-334353 (PTL 1) describes an ST-type optical connector to which a bayonet for providing connection to an ST-type adaptor is attached. This optical connector includes a tubular member to which a ferrule that holds an embedded fiber is attached and a bayonet (plug housing) to which the tubular member is slidably fitted. A spring is arranged between the tubular member and the bayonet so as to urge the ferrule attached to the tubular member.
Recently, optical connectors have been assembled at external work sites outside dedicated factories. However, it is very difficult to assemble an optical connector according to the related art at the external work sites. This is because although a ferrule (ferrule assembly) and a tubular member (holder) must be connected together to assemble an optical connector according to the related art, it is difficult to fit the ferrule assembly to the holder at the external work sites since the ferrule is small and its characteristics may be degraded by dust or external force.